Not Human
by Candelabra
Summary: Okay, so not a oneshot. Now it's just a twoshot. Artemis finds out that he's not human, and that Holly isn't a fairy . . .
1. Default Chapter

Okay, peoples, this is just a strange one-shot that I wrote because I felt like writing something completely random. And I have absolutely no planning, no idea about what I'm about to write, so just bear with me here!!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ARTEMIS FOWL!!

Artemis lay in the grass, gazing up at the stars. He had never known what it was about him that gave him such intelligence, but now he did.

Artemis Fowl II wasn't human. It was only now that he could remember the things that had happened to him, before he was born onto Earth. In the breaking of the barriers to these memories, he had also found others. He knew, now, all about the fairies and the LEPrecon, and Holly Short.

But Artemis didn't care about those memories anymore. He cared only for the knowledge of who and what he was. A ghostly, way-ward spirit that had somehow been sent to the wrong dimension . . . and was born as a "human".

Humans! Now he felt scorn when he thought of them. Bumbling idiots, they knew nothing of the true world. The fairies were better, but still, they were fools compared to him. He was the ultimate master of the universe, and would be treated as such. The mortals would bow down to him, no matter the cost! But first, he must travel back to his own world, his own dimension.

He stood and raised his arm above him, calling the power of the stars to his essence, begging them to let him free from his horrible, _living_, mortal body. Energy gathered in his hand, seeping down through his body. He shivered for a moment, as the living part of him struggled to hold on . . . and then he was free.

Artemis's body fell to the ground like a bag, empty and unneeded, as a strange silver form rose into the night. It stopped for an instant and turned back, a sneer on what could pass for its mouth.

"I will return. All the worlds will remember me." it whispered, then turned back to the waiting sky. Two strange arms twisted in front of it, and the air seemed to rip open. Artemis Fowl the Second stepped through the hole in the Universe, and traveled back across the dimensions, towards his home.

Captain Holly Short of the LEPrecon watched as the spirit left, then ran to the discarded body. As she touched the dead face it changed suddenly to grey dust. She gasped and stepped back as it fell in a small heap. Then she turned her face up to the sky, hatred in her eyes.

"This isn't over, Chauret." she hissed, and disappeared into the night.

Okay, well, that was odd . . . completely random, not a hint of planning beforehand. So! Review and tell me what you think!

DarkKestralSilkeQueen


	2. Banished

A/N: Okay, this is a one-shot no longer. I am continuing it, although . . . not right away. See my profile for more about that. But here's another chapter for right now! . . . mostly because I was told to continue by a bunch of reviewers. I won't reply to each one separately, because I don't have the time. BUT I THANK YOU ALL! 

Oh, and I will start with how he began to remember things. Okay? Everyone got that? chorus of yes's in reply OKAY!

Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me. Neither do several other things, but that's okay, COS I'M HAPPY! DON'T BE SAD, BE HAPPY NOW! DON'T BE SAD BE HAPPY! HAPPY NOW! goes off dancing and singing

Chapter Two: Banished

Artemis first began to remember his past life in his dreams. At first they were just feelings, feelings of power and contentment that were beyond any that you could get on Earth. Then, with the feelings, came visions in his dreams. Ice-covered trees under a blazing, hot sun, and four moons arranged in a square formation with a single, bright star in their center. But the visions passed through his mind quickly as his ordinary dreams went on.

At first he shrugged off these visions, deciding that they were nothing but dreams, albeit strange ones. But then came one that he had severely unsettled him, and made him begin to doubt his surety of life.

In it, there was a woman before him, standing in a tall, golden hall. She had black eyes with no pupils or irises — instead, the entire eye was smoke-black, with a dancing orange flame in the center. She was tall, and wore a red and orange silky-looking dress. Her long hair was red-orange as well, but not the red or orange that you would find on a human's head — no, hers was fire-colored, and did not look so much like hair as it did like flames that came from her head and down over her back. Wings of smoky black and sparkling orange came from her shoulder blades. She gazed at him, impassively at first, then with hurt in her odd eyes, and rebellion. The twin flames blazed with a sort of stubborn defensiveness.

As he saw her in his dream, Artemis felt powerful emotions bubbling up inside himself. Hate and fear. She was his enemy, of that much he was sure, for she was as hot as he was cold. They were as different as fire and ice. But still there was that feeling that perhaps she had not always been so hateful towards him, so afraid, and that he had not always wished her pain.

And suddenly she changed. She grew smaller, smaller, until she was only up to his waist. Her hair was shorter as well, and changed to a more auburn color. Her pale skin darkened. And the immense wings became a simple metal mechanism, designed to make those without flight able to fly. With her change of form he felt such familiarness that she seemed to be a friend instead of an enemy. She was smiling kindly, and Artemis's dream-self smiled back.

She and the hall faded into darkness, and he woke up.

That was when he began to wonder if his strange dreams had any meaning. He began to spend even more time on the computer than he previously had, spending long hours locked up in his room. He hardly ate, and his parents and the Butlers grew worried for him.

But what did Artemis care for that? Nothing. Because he was on the verge of discovering himself, and who the mysterious girl was.

After weeks of almost non-stop research on the computer, he began to realize that his search was pointless. There was nothing about his weird dreams on the internet, and, quite frankly, why would there be?

So instead, he left off the computer. Instead, he sat on his bed, shut his eyes, and meditated, as Butler had taught him. But with one difference. Instead of focusing on nothing, he thought of the silver trees and the four moons that he had seen, hoping that he could break some kind of barrier in his mind and remember whatever it was that had been his past. This went on for three days, with him remembering nothing. It frustrated him, but he kept at it patiently.

And then, on the fourth day, he remembered something. It was like the dreams, but different, because in the dreams there had been no sound. But in this vision, this memory, there were voices.

"_You! You are of the Ice, are you not?"_ _a harsh voice demanded, Artemis turned — except that he wasn't Artemis. He was someone else, who knew exactly what this strange man was talking about._

_The man tall, with dark skin and black hair. His eyes were brown, as well, and there were no whites in them. A single green vine seemed to serve as the pupil._

"_I am Chauret an Cohven of the Ice Tower. What do you wish?" said a voice that was cold and cruel. Artemis realized that it was his own._

"_The Plant Tower is not happy with you, at present. You have brought too much cold to this world. There is talk of banishing you to another one."_

"_There has always been cold," sneered Artemis, "Are you Plant fools so stupid that you did not notice that?"_

_The dark man growled in warning. "We are not fools. There has always been cold, yes, but never this much. You are too powerful for your own good. And too aloof."_

"'_Too aloof'? The Plant and the Fire Tower, and all you Warm Creatures are too caring. You are too kind_. _It will be your undoing someday. Go back and worship your Suns." He spat the word 'suns' in a contemptible way. "Now, leave me. I am going to the Temple of Darkness."_

After that it was a whirl of visions. There were the four moons with the star in their center, over a huge white temple. The temple had four towers rising from the roof, as though symbolizing the four moons. The vision focused on a single tower that was silver and covered in ice. Artemis knew that this was _his_ tower, his home, and that the temple was powerful. Then he saw two suns over a yellowy-red temple, with several different towers spinning from different places off the roof. He sneered at the untidiness and lack of order. He saw the woman again, this time on top of the tower, and then he heard a voice, crying out in a commanding tone.

"_You, Chauret an Cohven of the Ice Tower, shall be cast from this world and sent to a land where there is no power. You will become mortal, and forget who you are, and learn the ways of humans. This is your punishment for disrupting the peace of Akh-Manenn. May you live out your life as a mortal, and return to us after your death, and be better for it."_

"_If so," hissed his own voice, "Then I will bring you, too!"_

There were screams, cries of rage, and then the woman was before him, her shoulders held in his hands, the flames in her eyes flared in fear and hate. She was burning hot, and he could hold her only a moment before he seemed to melt and had to let go. But it was enough, because he knew that he had triumphed in bringing her to the place where she had damned him to.

That place was warm, horribly warm. It was red all around him, and he twisted and writhed. Where was he? Artemis was confused and afraid, but then he realized . . .

He was in a womb. A human's womb, a _mortal's_ womb.

His mother's womb.

He was alive.

And Artemis screamed with fear and rage and horror. Both of them screamed — the memory Artemis and the Artemis that was remembering.

And when he screamed he opened his eyes, and stared at the bare, blank wall before him in horror. In that moment, he knew that he was not Artemis Fowl the Second. He was Chauret an Cohven, banished from his world and forced to live in a human body, to be born as a mortal. And he would get revenge on the Fire woman that had sent him there.

* * *

A/N: Well, there, that's my second chapter! Um. Well, I have to make this up as I go, so a couple things that I wrote here might contradict the first chapter. And it will also seem quite . . . odd, cos I have no planning for where it's going to go - except for one thing. 

Oh, and to the reviewer that asked if Artemis was going to remain the evil person that I portrayed him as in the first chapter . . . well, I've got an idea about that. Quite a good idea if I do say so myself. But it will be much later!

So, hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Bye now!

Blinded One

PS. I CHANGED MY NAME!

PPS. Just ignore that.

PPPS. REVIEW!


End file.
